


Sentiment

by Benedicthiddleston



Series: Sherlock/Loki [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentiment. A reflection of themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

> I guess spoilers for season 3 of BBC Sherlock, even though this was written LONG before it aired. I think this was written around the time the Avengers came out, lol. Go figure.

_Sentiment_.

“Old fashioned.”

“Sentiment is? Please.”

“Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side.”

Loki smirked. Sherlock’s head was on Loki’s chest, the rest of his body sprawled out on the bed, his eyes looking up at the ceiling. Loki was still blue, their sex passionate and a frenzied event. But comforting and relaxing to say the least. Now they were resting, Sherlock looking exhausted.

“It’s powerless, worthless.”

“I kind of agree. Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side. But it isn’t old fashioned, my lover,” Loki whispered as he stroked Sherlock’s cheek. Dark circles under the eyes. Sherlock was having nightmares.

Things were quiet for the most part. Sherlock hadn’t had a case in a few months and Loki hadn’t really left his hiding place in a few months either. It was a quiet, peaceful, satisfying relationship. No need to take over the world and no need to deduce except Loki’s mind, for the crazy that it was on some days. Except maybe the pain that came with the haunting distress of leaving John behind. A married John…

“Maybe. Maybe.” Sherlock looked a little lost. It had crept up on him, the weariness of losing John. Gaining Loki should have been enough. A love more passionate and fulfilling than John would ever have decided to venture upon. Defeating Moriarty had been one thing. Losing John had killed Sherlock’s mind. He deduced barely adequate with Loki. The only thing keeping him alive, let alone awake, was Loki’s love. A love that was enough. Just not enough to stop the hurt, the pain, the nightmares.

Loki wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s chest, holding onto him for dear life. “It will be okay, my love. It will be.” Loki was grasping at straws. He had even morphed into John for a day, but it hadn’t been the same. Sherlock was lost. Utterly lost.

And it seemed like all hope was gone. _Maybe…_


End file.
